Settling In
by StBridget
Summary: Sequel to Stray. Abby meets Diva.


**NCIS is property of CBS and its creators**

"Timmy!" Forensic scientist Abby Sciuto's voice shrieked into NCIS agent Tim McGee's ear, "What's wrong? How's Jethro?"

"Jethro's fine," Tim replied, confused. Abby's call had woken him out of a deep sleep, and he wasn't fully with it yet.

"But Gibbs said you weren't coming in today because you had a veterinary emergency."

"That wasn't Jethro, that was Diva." Tim was aware he probably wasn't making much sense, but he was still having trouble formulating complete thoughts.

"Who?"

"Diva, my new dog," Tim started to explain. He was interrupted by a joyful shriek in his ear.

"Timmy! Why didn't you tell me you got a new dog?!"

Tim sighed. "I just got her last night. She's a stray. I was going to take her to rescue, but her eye collapsed, and I decided to keep her."

"Oh, no, is she okay?"

"For now. They patched it up. She might have to have the eye removed, but we're going to wait and see." He looked over at the clock by his bed. "I should actually go pick her up."

"You do that and I'll see you after work."

"What, why?" Tim asked.

"Timmy! I have to meet her! You didn't think I'd let you get a new dog without giving my seal of approval, did you?"

No, he didn't. He should have expected this. "Fine, I'll see you after work."

Tim was sitting on the couch reading when Abby arrived, Diva on his lap and Jethro curled next to him. He had a firm rule against dogs on the furniture, but after the fourth time Diva ignored him and leaped up, Tim relented and let her stay. Of course, that meant he had to let Jethro up too, partly because it wasn't fair otherwise, and partly because Jethro wasn't letting Diva out of his sight. Not out of jealousy. The German shepherd was clearly besotted by the little Boston terrier.

Tim let Abby in, the dogs trailing after him, and braced himself for the squeal he knew was coming.

"Timmy! Is this her?" Abby bent down to examine the small dog, who immediately rolled over to have her belly rubbed. Abby willingly indulged her.

Abby picked Diva up and set her on her feet, looking at her critically. Diva's size, body, and markings were clearly those of a Boston Terrier, but her muzzle was elongated, and her ears had been cropped to resemble a pit bull. Her head was white, and the eye that wasn't sewn shut was blue. A thick crust covered her nose, and crud flaked off ears. "She's adorable!"

"Really? I think she's kind of homely myself."

"Timmy! Don't say such things! You'll hurt her feelings!" Abby put her hands over Diva's bedraggled ears, quite a feat with the e-collar the dog was wearing, but she managed. "It's okay, sweetie," she cooed. "Daddy didn't mean it." Abby removed her hands. "She's filthy, though. Why didn't you give her a bath?"

"I didn't have time," Tim said defensively. "I only found her last night, and I wasn't going to keep her. Then I had to rush her to the vet, and now I can't with her eye like that."

"Nonsense," Abby said, scooping up the dog and carrying her into the bathroom. "We'll be careful, and the collar will protect her." She set Diva carefully in the tub. "Where's the doggy shampoo?"

"I don't have any."

"You don't have any?!" Abby was shocked. "What do you use on Jethro?"

"I don't. I take him to the groomer."

"That's okay." Abby reached for the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the tub. "We'll just use yours."

Tim snatched the bottle from her. "Abby! You cannot use my shampoo on a dog!"

Abby looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because this is specially formulated, salon-grade shampoo, and she's a dog!"

"Okay, fine." Abby picked Diva up again. "We'll just have to get some at PetSmart."

Tim exhaled in relief. "Good." Then what Abby said hit him. "Wait, what?"

"PetSmart," Abby repeated. "We have to get her what she needs. She can't use Jethro's stuff—she's too little."

"We?" Tim was still having trouble keeping up with Abby's thought processes. "Now?"

"Of course now," Abby replied, handing Tim his jacket. "You drive. Diva and I will bond."

At the pet store, Abby marched in, holding Diva, with Tim trailing behind. "Now, let's see," Abby said to the little dog. "First we have to get you some toys. You shouldn't have to share Jethro's."

"No," Tim said firmly. "First we have to get her a leash and harness."

"I can carry her," Abby protested.

"You're spoiling her," Tim said, ignoring the fact that carrying her around was exactly what he'd been doing. Somehow, she just seemed to be helpless, begging to be picked up and cuddled. Tim had to admit, though not to Abby, he was just as susceptible to her sweet gaze and twitching stub of a tail.

"She needs spoiling, don't you baby?" Abby said, managing to nuzzle the dog despite the collar. "Somebody's been mean and nasty to you haven't they? Don't worry. You have a good home now. Timmy will take good care of you."

They reached the aisle with collars and leashes. Tim reached for a plain leather collar and leash. Abby stopped him. "Unh-uh."

"No? Why not?"

"Because she's a girl, Timmy. She needs something stylish." Abby reached for a pink, rhinestone-studded collar. "Like this."

"No way," Tim said. "I am not putting that on her."

"Why not?" Abby pouted.

"Because she deserves more dignity than that." He looked at the array of choices and picked out a black nylon collar adorned with pink paw prints. "How about this? There's even a matching harness and leash."

Abby studied his choice. "I guess. It's not as flashy, though."

"She doesn't need to be flashy," Tim said, fastening the collar around Diva's neck. "There. All better."

They made their way to the toy aisle, Abby still carrying Diva despite Tim's insistence that she could walk. They passed a display of dog clothes, and Abby paused by a frilly, pink dress. "Oh, look, Timmy, wouldn't Diva look adorable in this?"

"No, Abby."

"No?" Abby pouted again.

"No," Tim repeated firmly. "I am not dressing up my dog."

"Why not?"

"Because she deserves respect. You wouldn't put Jethro in that, would you?"

"No," Abby replied, "but he's a boy."

"So what? You wouldn't like it if somebody tried to put a frilly, pink dress on you, would you?"

"No," Abby admitted.

"Well, then, why inflict it on her?"

"Okay, you're right," Abby said, reluctantly putting the dress back.

"Really?" Tim couldn't believe he'd actually won. "Okay, then. Let's get some toys and some shampoo and go home."

An hour later, they were home, and Tim and Abby surveyed their purchases. Diva sported her new collar and lay on her own dog bed, as big as Jethro's, happily chewing on a pig's ear. Tim had protested that she could share Jethro's—they already curled up together on it—but Abby insisted she needed her own space. Jethro seemed to take Tim's side and had moved to lie on Diva's bed with her, but the offer of his own pig's ear had coaxed him onto his own bed.

The best purchase, Tim had to admit, was the inflatable blue donut collar Diva now wore in place of the e-collar. That he'd insisted on. The vet had mentioned it, and Tim could tell it was much easier for her to eat and maneuver, and it wouldn't stink or crack like the plastic collar.

Abby nodded approvingly. "It'll do."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh, Timmy, don't be like that. Look how happy she is. She loves her new home."

Tim looked. Diva did look content. She'd finished her pig's ear and moved to Jethro's bed, curling up against him. He nuzzled her gently and looked up at Tim, daring him to distrub them.

"Yes, she does." He reached down to pet her head. "Welcome home, little one."


End file.
